


Coffee Break

by Missy



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, F/M, Humor, Mild Surgical Gore, Morning After, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's the morning after, and Robert and Lizzie have some things to discuss.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



“Lizzie.” Romano was talking. Why was he talking? They’d just gotten in, couldn’t he see that she was barely functional?

“Not before my morning coffee,” she said, pressing her lips firmly to the rim of the cup, because biting him in a professional setting would be positively rude. 

He sighed. “Whatever her majesty needs,” he said, hands tucked against his hips. Tapping the tip of his shoe against the floor.

She deliberately took twice as long to finish the cup, then went for another.

“Come on, Corday! We need to talk about last night, and I don’t have time waiting for you to finish playing Queen of England to do it!”

“Were I playing Queen of England, I wouldn’t be doing it with coffee,” she said breezily. “They’d cut my bloody head off for drinking coffee when there was perfectly good tea nearby.”

“You’re not answering my questions.”

“I will when you pose a reasonable one.”

And then code blue was called. They were soon elbows-deep in the chest of a twenty-year old gunshot victim, and pulled him back from the jaws of death by the skin of their teeth.

Afterwards – scrubbed and dashing off to the next patient – he cornered her in the elevator. “Okay, let’s talk about it. That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. Now I don’t expect that you’re going to want to settle down, and I don’t plan on changing my life, of course, but I think we have something special going on. 

“Is that why you told me you loved me when you came?”

His jaw worked soundlessly. “Your hearing must be off, what I said was….”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re alive and we have a date for the evening. Seize the day, Robert.”

“I…wait a minute!” he yelled, and followed her down the hallway at full speed.


End file.
